


Dark Intentions

by junetree74



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), swan queen - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Edging, F/F, Porn With Plot, Sexual Tension, Submission, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junetree74/pseuds/junetree74
Summary: Swan Queen fix-it. Season 05x02. Regina seeks out answers from Emma by barging into her house, but ends up finding out more than she expected. Story all sexual tension.





	Dark Intentions

Regina barged into Emma’s new house, yelling for her. “SWAN! Where the HELL are you?!”

Emma manifested behind her on the porch, door left open by Regina. “You know, it’s customary to bring a gift for a house warming—maybe a nice bottle of wine?”

Regina turned around to look at her, fearlessly expressing anger as she looked up and down at Emma’s new Dark One appearance, clad in black leather. She scoffed at her sarcasm, and marched to the living room.

“We need to talk!” Regina said through gritted teeth.

Emma entered the house, closing the door behind her, expressionless. “I suppose we could bottle that rage and drink it up instead?” She smirked. Regina turned back around, seeing her expression and charged at her. Emma kept smirking, pleased at her ability to rile up Regina more.

Regina stood inches away from her face, narrowing her eyes, coming down for a moment, despising the fact that she had to tell Emma this. “You are right...I am not the…”

Emma cut her off by walking Regina back up against the wall and pressing up against her. Regina’s eyes reignited in even hotter anger than before. She tried to push Emma off, but before she could yell “What are you doing!” Emma leaned into her neck, her lips brushing her skin, and she lingered there. Regina’s anger turned to confusion, with a touch of arousal. She waited in anticipation for what Emma would do next, but Emma continued to stay still, her lips lightly brushing against her pulse point. Emma’s chest heaved on hers, her weight holding Regina in place (or is it her lips?).

Regina knows she should try and break free, but she waits for what Emma will do next—but this isn’t her Emma. Her Emma smelled like cinnamon and hot coco; this dark Emma smelled of leather and deep, dark, forrest. Although Regina could feel familiar traces of Emma’s magical signature, she also detected magic unfamiliar to her—a magic less restrained and unleashed. It harkened back to a time when Regina’s own magic filled her with wild abandon and lust. It had been ages since she felt this mixing of magical lust—a time she spent with Maleficent. As she sank into the memory, it weakened her against Emma, and she became filled with desire.

Emma pulled back to look at Regina, because she felt her submission. When their eyes met, she could see it. Emma took that confirmation and pushed her leg between Regina’s thighs, parting them. Regina gave her no resistance; Regina stopped rationalizing. As Emma ran her hands over her hips, Regina wrapped one leg around Emma and she stroked the length of her leg. Emma dipped back into her neck, sensing that Regina’s submission made her magical scent stronger. Emma always found it intoxicating, but she was always too afraid to act on it, or even appreciate it now and then. But now, as the Dark One, she had the courage to do whatever she desired, and she desired Regina—she always had.

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck, tilting her neck for Emma to kiss, but Emma merely brushed her lips across her neck, with hot breath and pants that etched across her skin. Regina’s own breath grew slow and labored. Emma reached around and grabbed Regina by the ass, lifting her up. Regina wrapped her legs around Emma’s waist tightly, moaning as she felt Emma’s mons venus come in contact with hers. Emma finally made a sound, a breathy moan into Regina’s ear, and Regina hissed at the sound. Their magic spiked together, causing their cores to be unusually hot. Emma slowly pushed upwards, grinding. Regina’s arm’s went slack, her hands falling to Emma’s breasts, which were firmly contained in leather. She slid her hands up and down, trying to find her nipples, but the leather was impenetrable. Nevertheless, she persisted, because Emma’s body bound in leather was erotic.

Emma’s hands had a complete grip of her ass, keeping her firmly in place as she grinded into her, continuing to moan, continuing to tease Regina. As Emma groped her ass, her fingers made their way to Regina’s center, eventually brushing her labia through her pants. Regina pulled back and tried to kiss Emma. Emma dodged her, and Regina’s eyes flashed in frustration and anger. Emma calmly looked at her with a smirk on her lips. Regina’s brows furrowed, and she tried again to steal a kiss from her, but Emma dodged her again. Regina opened her mouth to protest, but Emma buried her face into the other side of her neck, nuzzling, grinding her sharply, squeezing her ass aggressively. Regina’s breath hitched, and she groaned, melting into Emma’s hold on her. Emma felt her yield and gave out a low, soft laugh. She moved to Regina’s shoulder and bit down. Regina tried to cry out, but could not find her voice. She gripped Emma’s shoulders, digging nails into her, bucking her hips as much as she could under Emma’s weight. Her fingers slid deeper into her folds and Regina wiggled around for more sensation. Emma let her have that moment of pleasure, feeling their magic swirl and enterwine. Emma bit down harder on her shoulder to illicit another moan from Regina in her ear, pushing her hips into hers when iRegina lifted hers. She was not let down. Regina sank her teeth into her shoulder too, biting hard to compensate for the leather. Emma felt it all, and her knees went weak, nearly losing her grip on Regina. She looked at Regina displeased, her pupils so blown from excitement that Regina could not detect any green.

Emma took hold of her tightly and carried her to the kitchen table. With a flick of her wrist, Regina’s arms were bound behind her. Regina looked at her with panic, unable to use her own magic to break free. She opened her mouth to scream at Emma to let her go, but Emma took her chin delicately between her fingers and beckoned her to look at her. Regina saw a calm in her eyes that pleaded with her to trust her. Regina relented and gave in. Emma leaned forward her as if she was going to kiss her, still holding her chin. She stopped inches away from her lips, eyes hooded, lustfully looking at Regina’s eyes and lips. They remained in each other’s space like this for what felt like minutes, their hot breath priming each other’s parted lips. Regina’s heart was racing, and she closed her eyes lest she pass out. She wanted Emma to kiss her, but the kiss never came. The next thing she felt was Emma slipping her hands under her shirt and gently caressing her waist. Emma hummed in pleasure at the feel of her soft skin on her fingertips. Emma traced the waistband of her pants with her fingers, becoming overcome with the urge to rip her pants off. Regina slid closer to her, leaning forward to try and kiss Emma again and take what she desired, but Emma held her in place, shaking her head.

She guided Regina down from the table, promptly spinning her around and bending her over. Regina gasped, sounding slightly indignant, but then cooing at the thrill. Emma looked at her, bent over and bound, her ass firm and raised high—Regina was presenting herself. She growled low, drawing in long breaths, trying to maintain control. She reached out and placed her hands on Regina’s cheeks, caressing downwards, by the palms of her hands down to the back of her thighs, then back up all the way to her waist. She wrapped her hands firmly around that soft skin again, gripping her firmly, and pinning Regina down to the table, possessively. Regina did not resist; she in fact lifted her ass up higher, giving it a little wiggle and started to back up into Emma. Emma wanted to remain in control, so she lifted her by the waist and repositioned her back to where she was. She then dragged her hands back down her ass, this time digging her nails over and down to her thighs. Regina bucked her hips back and moaned. Emma repeated the motion several times with more aggression. She stopped and spanked her ass sharply, then clutched her cheek firmly, claiming her. Regina heaved a sigh and mewled.

Emma kicked her legs to open wider and pulled her close to her so that their centers were in contact again. Emma slid her hands under Regina’s blouse to stroke her back. Regina writhed and groaned, pushing back into Emma and grinding. Emma held her breath, feeling Regina’s need grow, making her pussy ache. She raked Regina’s back with her nails, scratching her back until she worked Regina up into a frenzy. Emma unclasped Regina’s bra, then removed her hands out from her blouse. She waited for a moment, making no further contact with Regina besides their cores touching. Regina went into a panic, trying to turn around and look at Emma, but with her arms tied around her back, it denied her the leverage. Emma watched her struggle with delight, but when Emma caught a side glance of Regina’s pleading eye, she bent over her wiggling body and gave her the relief she sought by slipping her hands under her blouse again, this time cupping her breasts. Regina sighed in satisfaction, heavily panting. Emma held Regina in place, massaging her breasts gently. Her nipples grew harder with every squeeze. She let them slip between her fingertips the harder she groped. When she pinched them between her fingers, she bit the back of Regina’s neck. Regina arched her back as far as she could, uttering incoherent words. The harder Emma bit, the more sounds Regina made; without fucking her, Emma was already on the edge. Emma could smell Regina’s magical essence growing stronger the longer and harder she toyed with her—the smell of vanilla and musk invaded her senses. She never imagined that Regina would be so willing to submit sexually to her.

The longer she stayed biting and nipping at the back of her neck, the more she felt out of control. She had to change positions. She lifted herself up, bringing Regina with her, then turned her around to face her, having her sit back on the kitchen table. Regina’s hair was a mess in her face; Emma pushed it back, looking at her and studying her expression. She was not angry or happy, but was giving Emma a look that she only ever saw her give one other time—that once Emma went back in time and met the Evil Queen. Shelooked at her like she was a tasty meal to devour, and this is how Regina was looking at her right now. Emma thought she had the upper hand right now, commanding Regina with her newfound dark magic, but suddenly she felt like the old Emma—timid Emma, that Emma that didn’t know what to do with the Evil Queen and regretted never making a move.

Regina bit her lip and huskily laughed, noticing the resolve in Emma’s eyes diminish. Regina was more than happy to take over, and with her lower legs, she wrapped them around the back of Emma’s knees, catching her off guard, causing her to collapse on Regina. Regina’s laugh grew stronger, layered in lust. She bent down, sure she was going to capture Emma’s lips this time, however, she saw her coming for her and she quickly stood up. With one arm she scooped Regina off the table and held her tightly to her, and with her free hand she pressed two fingers between her legs. Her pants were soaked through and Emma couldn’t deny her any longer, and kissed Regina, hard and long, dominating her mouth, not giving Regina a chance to breath as she started to stroke and rub her center. Regina remained helpless in Emma’s arms with her hands still bound behind her back, but she did not protest; she let Emma handle her as she wished, her head swimming with all the desire she had suppressed for her over several years. Regina slid her leg outwards so that Emma could have as much access to her as she desired, thrusting her hips upward to the quick pace in which Emma was stroking her. They both moaned into each others mouths, kissing full mouthed, tongues fighting for dominance, sucking on lips. Though Regina was on the stimulation end, Emma felt her clit throbbing, her whole pussy radiated heat and excitement unlike anything she had ever felt before; she felt a coiling sensation building up between her legs.

Regina whimpered and moaned, her breaths becoming quick and short. She stopped kissing Emma and nuzzled into her neck, panting hot breath behind her ear. Regina whispered, “Yes...oh god...yes” as her hips bucked once and held still, Emma still stroking her. Regina’s moan trembled as she sucked in air, holding her breath as her body began to shake. Emma stopped stoking held her fingers firmly against her clit, holding Regina as she trembled, feeling self-satisfied at her ability to make Regina come undone. But as she watched Regina ride her orgasm, Emma’s coiling in herself began to grow, and suddenly she was clinging onto Regina tightly, trying to hold herself and Regina up, resisting. The sensation shot down to her clit, and she let out a cry as she orgasmed with Regina. The two of them trembled together in a cacophony of moans, “oh gods,” and “shitshitshit.” It took both of them a few minutes to come down, and when Emma was able to gain back some control, she softly placed Regina on the table again. She let her restraints go, and Regina reached up and took Emma’s face in her hands, pushing away stray hairs and small beads of sweat.

Regina smiled sweetly, “You had your first magical orgasm.”

Emma raised her eyebrows at Regina and nodded, panting. She leaned forward to kiss Regina, but changed her mind. She gave her a Dark One smirk, “I’ll see you again soon.” She lifted her hand and Regina was transported back home to her own room.

Regina was angry with her once again, yelling, “SWAN!!!”


End file.
